


I’m Fine

by The_Ink_on_the_Pages



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Can go with my other story, Dancing, Hurt No Comfort, I was sad when writing this, I wrote this a while ago, Music, Old Work, Sad, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, author is bored, but i’m good now!, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ink_on_the_Pages/pseuds/The_Ink_on_the_Pages
Summary: I’m fine. Everything is going to be fine. I can do it. I’ll be fine.orthere’s only so many times you can tell yourself your fine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I’m Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo reader! Just a warning, this is angsty and short so like...be warned. Also if you feel stressed talk to someone! don’t follow my poor child and lie to people. Stay safe and happy winter!! <33
> 
> Ink

“It’s really not that bad. I’m fine!”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, of course!”

She takes the elevator down and walks out of the stuffy building. Cold wind whips at her face and her hair as she walks down the avenue to her beloved dance studio. Inside she feels the warmth of the room numbing her face. 

_I’m fine. Everything is going to be fine. I can do it. I’ll be fine._

Plugs in her charger and turns on the speakers. Connects. Loads. Plays. 

Now she’s dancing, across the polished wooden floor. Twirl. Stop. Hands up. Back straight. _When’s my next spanish test?_ Leg out. _Will I be able to pass?_ Hands down. 3 steps front. _For math I need to review my definitions. I’m getting rusty._ Spin and spot and spin and spot and spin and spot and fall gracefully. Legs sprawled out. _Maybe I should draw out the respiration cycle? Oh I need to draw the stress reactions. Yes, I already read the chapter. What’s going to be on the test? Probably everything._ And water flows through hands. Tries to make them look delicate and soft and flowing like they should but they don’t feel right. _What about it? I shouldn’t think about her anymore. It’s hard though. Creeping around in the corner of my mind. Distracting me from my work._ Ties a ribbon. On both knees. Arise. _Global is going ok so far, I think. It’s not too bad. I’ll get my test score soon. But Bio is worrying me. I’ve been getting lower grades. I need to study more. For spanish it’s just memorization and for health too. Math I need to practice writing the proofs more._ One-two-three stop. One-two-one-two-three stop. _I wanna go home. I don’t want to be here._

**Where is home little angel? Do you have a home?**

_I want my parents. I want to sleep. I want to spend time with my sister. I want to see my friends._

**Friends? They’re all too busy aren’t they?**

**_Why would they want to spend time with me now? I’m sure they have their own friends and family._ **

**There we go little angel.**

_I wish everything was simpler. I wish I had no emotions._

**Why is that Little one?**

_With no emotions I would have no distractions. I could succeed. I could be amazing. I want to be amazing._

**You have to work for that. You're not anywhere close to that yet.**

**_At this rate I won’t become anything._ **

**You want to be something right? Get your head out of the clouds. It’s enough. You can’t have everything in the world and you must learn to live with that.**

_Can’t I though? Can’t I try? Can’t I-_

**The only way to succeed is to leave it all. Forget your feelings and emotions. You must become cold and hard to focus. Enjoy the cool feeling. It’s nice isn’t it?**

She stops and shivers. Collapses onto the floor. Sings.

“Well is that’s the only way

I guess I’ll have to say goodbye. 

To the ones I thought cared about me the most. 

So I’ll say bye to the birds and the trees and the soft cool breeze. Because winter is here to stay.”

Her phone buzzes.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me? You ok? It’s been a while since we hung out.”

“Hey! It has been a while!” She looks at herself in the mirror across from her. The grin on her face, plastered there like it has been for the past two months. “I’m fine!. Thank you for asking.” Tears come out from her eyes. 

“Listen, I have to go. I’m studying right now.”

“Oh sorry! I didn’t know! Call me back when you get the chance.”

“I will. Bye.” She disconnects the call. Looks at the tears on her face. 

**How does the cold feel Angel?**

_The cold feels amazing._

**Author's Note:**

> Also come talk to me on my writing instagram that i totally 100% post on all the time! 
> 
> @the_ink_on_the_pages


End file.
